Matzo Balls, Tricks and Coming Out
by eshizzle
Summary: This is the story of Puck's first time with a guy and how Isa found out his little secret.  Prequel to Clark Kent. Rated M for some slashy sex


**Glee = not mine**

**This is rated M for a little scene, this story is not as smutty as my other one shots thus far.**

**As always thank you ILive4Irony417, my lovely beta who is responsible for the title of this here story as well! Thanks again!**

**This is a prequel so it can stand alone but if you have read Clark Kent, then you'll notice some stuff and maybe get some questions answered.**

**Please let me know what you think of this one!**

**On w/ the story now!**

Noah Puckerman is a stud and a badass. Everyone knows that; everyone except me at the moment, which is sad because I'm him. Earlier in the school year it became impossible for me to ignore the fact that I think some guys are hot. Not just that, I wanna…do stuff with them. If I'm honest with myself, I have known for a while that I like dudes but I just shoved those feelings away. Now that I'm in the middle of all this shit with my best friend's girl, I don't know why, but it's like I just can't stop thinking about two things; Quinn and guys.

Finn hates me and Quinn doesn't trust me all that much; which is awkward because she lives with me. I've tried talking with her about us and the baby, and I just don't think there is anything more I can do so my mind is swarmed with my other problem. So, I asked my mom if I could go visit my aunt Isa during spring break this week. I figure getting away from Lima, even if it is only Dayton, might do me some good. So I'm on the road, on my way to my aunt's place, and I'm trying to ignore the fact that my thoughts keep going to the you tube video Isa sent me last week. It was of this British singer/song writer guy; she said she sent it to me because she knows that I play guitar and sing, but I have to wonder if she suspects. Because the dude is gay; the song in the video was a love song that was obviously meant for a guy. Just to make sure, I googled his name (Declan Bennett) and sure enough he is a fag. Not only is he gay, he is hot. Damn, why do I keep thinking that? I can't be gay, can I? Whatever, I'm just gonna go to Dayton and try to figure it out and deal. I continued to think about confusing shit as I drove and finally I made it to Isa's apartment building.

Isa opened the door just as I got there. "Hey Noah! I was just about to run to the store, wanna come with me?"

"Uh, sure, can I put my stuff down first?"

"Of course," she said as she moved so I could enter the building. She followed me to her apartment, and then let me in. I ran to the second bedroom and threw my backpack on the bed before turning to head out with Isa. We went out to her parking spot and got in her car, a 1976 powder blue VW Beetle convertible. She popped a CD in the stereo I "helped" her install like two years ago. I will never admit it to any of the guys, but my aunt knows way more about anything car related than I do. The music that pumped out of the speakers was one of the many punk rock girl bands that she is into. I was surprised to find that a bunch of them are actually pretty good.

"So, how was your trip?" Isa cocked her head in my direction while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Pretty good."

"So do you have a girlfriend or not girlfriend now?"

"Uh, well you know Santana is… you know… there and I told you about Rachel right and Quinn?"

"Yeah, you're a busy boy Noah, now do you actually like any of these girls?"

Why is my aunt so damn smart? "Quinn, I think I love her, but it's weird."

"Weird cause you knocked her up when she was going out with your best friend weird, weird that she lives with you but really can't stand you, or something else?"

"All three I guess," shit, why did I say that?"

"Mm hm, so what is the something else?"

I actually thought about telling her right then, but I just couldn't do it. "I don't want to talk about it." I turned so I was looking out the window and slumped my body down in the seat. We were almost a mile away from Isa's place when I started noticing rainbow striped flags scattered around a few streets we passed. "What's with the flags?"

"They're gay pride flags. If they're in front of a place that means it's for queer folks, mostly bars and clubs. Dayton has a few gay bars scattered around this neighborhood."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking questioningly at me while we were stopped at a red light. I just ignored her. It wasn't long before we pulled into the grocery store parking lot. We got out and got to shopping. She let me pick out some stuff that I liked so I could fend for myself while she was at work and we got stuff to make matzo ball soup. She was craving it, so that's what was for dinner. We headed home and I helped her make dinner.

Isa sent me to work making the matzo balls while she prepped the veggies. I liked the way that Isa makes this soup because she adds chopped onions, carrots, and celery that goes in the soup and doesn't just add to the broth. (Believe it or not, I do eat vegetables.) It's not traditional but it tastes good. I put the boiled water on and got to crushing the matzo crackers. By the time the matzo crumbs had soaked in the hot water and I drained it, Isa was done chopping.

"Noah, could you start the butter melting?"

"Yep," I said as I got out a skillet and some butter and got to work.

Soon the butter was melted and Isa was adding the soggy crushed matzo while I mixed.

"So, what do you plan to do plan to do while you're here?"

"I don't know, hang out?"

"Mm hm," she said as she took my mixture and put it in a bowl with the eggs and matzo meal. "What are you running from Noah?"

"Wh- I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not running from anything." I grabbed some dough, formed a ball and dropped it into boiling water. "Perfect," I said, then smiled at her.

"Of course they're perfect, but Noah, you know that if something is wrong, you can talk to me."

"Yeah I know that," I said as I stared hard at the matzo balls I was making. She could take a hint so she dropped it.

"Noah, can you get the chicken broth out of the pantry; I have a big and a small can."

Soon we had assembled the soup and put it on the stove to simmer. About thirty minutes later we were sitting at the counter table in the kitchen eating dinner. She kept trying to grill me about how I was doing and it was unnerving as hell. I started thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come here. Sure Isa would be cool with me and my dude issue; she is kinda gay herself, but I don't really know what's up with me, so I don't really want to talk about it. While I wasn't really listening to her, I decided that I had to figure this shit out. I decided that after dinner I would go for a nice long walk and maybe end up by the gay bars we passed earlier.

We finished eating and I went to "my room." I decided to change clothes; it had been raining when I got here, so I was kinda uncomfortable and well part of me wanted to look extra good. I decided to stick to something simple so Isa wouldn't have more reason to ask too many questions. So I settled on a black beater and a pair of faded but not old jeans. When I came out, I saw that Isa was getting ready to go out too.

"You going somewhere Noah?"

"Just for a walk."

"Well I'm going out to a party, so I'll be out late." She walked over to a hook next to the door and took something down. "Here," she said while holding it out to me, it was keys. "These are my spare keys, take em with you because I probably won't be home until long after you."

"K thanks," I said as I grabbed the keys and shoved them into my pocket before heading out the door. "Bye, have fun," I said over my shoulder before the door shut.

I walked and walked and felt myself getting nervous, which isn't a feeling that sits well with me. I'd been walking for about fifteen minutes when I made it to my destination. I just walked around for awhile, just people watching. After a big internal debate, I decided to try to get into a bar. I passed a place called Masque that looked cool, but there was a pretty long line. Practically next door there was a place called Stage Door I decided that I would try it out. I was just about to open the door when someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"What the-" I was saying as I spun around, fist ready to clock whoever it was. I almost immediately put my fist down when I saw the guy standing there. He was thin but didn't look weak. He had short spiky blond hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Last he had a perfect- what does my mom call it? Oh yeah, cupids bow mouth with a ring through the bottom right side. No matter how much I wasn't sure I wanted to admit it, he was hot. I just stood there stupidly for a moment.

"You don't want to go in there, trust me. Nothing but a bunch of really old dick in there."

I laughed and put on my best Puckzilla smirk before saying, "Oh yeah, then where should I go?"

He looked me up and down and gave me a crazy hot smile. "I was thinking, my place. I'm Dave," he held his hand out to me and I took it.

"I'm Puck."

"Puck?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well Puck, what are we still doing out here?"

At that moment I experience the most intense nervousness ever. I also realized that I was potentially going to fuck a guy for the first time. It only took a second for me to decide that it wasn't a potential, it was a definite. "I have no idea," I said, and then he started pulling me away.

It wasn't long before we were climbing out of his car and heading into his apartment. We made it to his door and after unlocking it, he pulled me inside. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do, and then we were kissing. His lips touched mine and I think I stopped breathing for a moment. His lips were soft but not as soft as most girls were. As we worked our mouths and tongues together I felt my nervousness start to slip away. I just gave myself away to how fucking good it felt. It was probably one of the, if not the best kiss I have ever had so far. It was different than kissing a girl or woman, mostly because I could feel the subtle bite of still invisible stubble, not to mention how different a dude's body feels. I was vaguely aware of him backing me up through the apartment and soon we ended up at his bed. He crawled onto the bed, then turned and pulled me down to him; his bed is just box springs and a mattress.

We were laying on our sides, facing each other, our legs all tangled together. It all felt so good that I found myself kissing him like my life depended on it. Soon our shirts were discarded on the floor and he was grinding his hard dick against my thigh. I moaned into his mouth and tried to pull him closer to me. The hard muscled feel of his body was making me so hot. It was really different than being with a girl and almost better, well maybe not almost. Not that I haven't had my fun with the chicks I've been with, I have, but there was just something about this that was extra awesome. I suddenly got nervous again when I realized that I wanted to touch his cock. I pulled my mouth away from his and started licking, sucking and biting my way down his neck. Then, taking a deep breath I moved my hand down to his hard cock.

"Mmmmm yeah, take it out!"

I started tugging at his jeans until I could push them down. The sight of him pressed against the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs made me stop and stare. My heart jumped into my throat and it was hard to breath. I tried not to let Dave see that I was kinda freaking out but it was difficult. I suddenly realized that I didn't know what he wanted me to do.

He reached out and turned my head so I was facing him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Then why did you stop?"

Shit I really don't want to tell him I'm a dude virgin. "I… Uh, I gotta pee. Bathroom?"

He pointed in the right direction and I all but ran there. When I got inside I leaned up against the door, trying to slow my breathing and my heart rate. "Quit being such a pussy Puck and get your ass back out there," I scolded myself. I decided to just go with the flow and just you know, do it. How hard can it be? How different really? I pushed aside the thoughts that kept creeping up saying that of course it's gonna be different. I took another deep breath and headed back out to the bed. When I stepped out I saw Dave laying there on the bed completely naked. Damn he is fucking hot. Suddenly my nerves that I had gotten somewhat under control started freaking out again. I walked up to the bed and he rose up on his knees to meet me.

"I think I know what your problem is Puck."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you've never done this before have you?"

I made a quick decision to tell the truth right then. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, it's just that, well I can tell you are younger than me, but what really gave you away is your nerves. You're more nervous that what I would expect from any other trick."

"Trick?"

"A casual hookup," he said as he smiled up at me, "Now let's get you out of those jeans." He started undoing my pants as I kicked off my shoes. Right at that moment I decided that I was going to get rid of my nerves and just enjoy myself. With a little help from me he got me out of my pants. "You got soft with all this talking. That won't do," he said as he sat in front of me, putting his legs on either side of mine. He slid his hands up my legs to end up cupping my ass. Then he leaned forward and took my dick into his mouth. My cock rapidly started to harden and when it was good and stiff he did something that I had never had done to me before. He had my dick as deep in his mouth as it could go, then started doing something to my head that was fucking fantastic.

I threw my head back and moaned, "Aaahhhh shit!"

Then he pulled back and smiled up at me, "That's more like it, now come here." He moved his hands to grip mine and pulled me down on top of him. As soon as I was close enough, he kissed me and pressed our bodies together. I gasped against his mouth at the feel of his hardness pressed against my stomach. We kissed, licked and bit at each others mouths and necks and I began grinding my hips against his. Any bit of nervousness I had been feeling was long gone; I felt so good.

"Mmmm Puck, I want you to fuck me," he groaned into my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll walk you through it."

"Ok," I practically whispered.

He moved his legs apart so that mine ended up between them. I sat up kneeling and he leaned over to dig in the drawer of the bedside table. He came back with a condom and a bottle of something in his hand. He sat up while opening the condom then slid it on me. He lied back down, put his legs up, and then rested his feet on my shoulders.

"Here," he said as he handed the bottle to me, a quick look told me that it was lube. "Rub some on me before you start fucking me." I did as he said then shifted so I could find the right angle. Just as the head of my cock was pressed against his hole, he spoke up. "Now don't just shove it in all at once, work your way in."

I started pushing my way inside him and the sounds he was making almost made me lose it. Once I was inside of him, we found the perfect rhythm. After awhile I leaned forward so I could kiss him while we fucked. He moved my hand to his dick and I started stroking it. He moaned into my mouth and I found myself wondering why I hadn't done this before. I mean, I've had sex before but it was never this good.

After a while he gasped, "Oh shit Puck, fuck me faster!"

I did and right away I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Soon we both shot, one right after the other. I pulled out of him, discarded the condom and collapsed next to him. I lay there for a while, catching my breath, then finally spoke up. "So…"

"Yeah, that was…you were great."

I smirked then, thinking about what a stud I am. "So you said you knew I was younger than you, how old are you anyway?"

"Twenty and I'm guessing that you are seventeen or eighteen. I'm hoping you are the latter, but I don't want to know." He turned to look at me, "But I'm right, right? You aren't younger than that are you?"

"No you're right." I mean it's not really a lie; I'm almost seventeen.

"Good. Well," he said as he sat up, "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower." He gestured at the jizz all over his chest as he mentioned a shower.

"Yeah, a shower would be good."

"Alright then, come on." He pulled me up then toward the bathroom and into the shower where we fucked again before washing off. After we were dried and dressed, he took me back to Isa's place. When we got there he got out of the car with me and walked around to the passenger side. "So, I suggest you get a fake ID if you don't have one cause I assume you will be coming back to the bars. You are hot so some places won't care, but you're better safe than sorry. Also, don't bother with Stage Door, Masque is your best bet, though MJ's Café is pretty cool too and so is Argos, but it's a leather bar so I don't know how you feel about that. Do you have a fake ID?"

"No, I don't."

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Here, let me give you my number." So I pulled out my phone and entered his name and number into it. "Call me if you want to get an ID; I know someone who makes really good ones. Of course you can call me if you wanna hook up too," he gave me a terribly sexy look then.

"Thanks," I said as I pushed myself off the side of his car. "Uh," I said, feeling a little silly about what I was about to ask him. "I have a question, when you went down on me, what were you doing to the head of my dick?"

"Ah, well Puck, the secret to great head is no gag reflex. If you're lucky enough not to have one, then what you do is deep throat, and then swallow over and over. Cause," he said in a deep sexy voice while stepping up to me and gripping my hips. "When you swallow your throat contracts over his head."

"Ah," I said, thinking I will have to try that. Wanting to suck dick doesn't make me gay, it doesn't.

"So I'll see you around sometime? I wouldn't say no to doing this again." He smiled, then he kissed me, hard and I found myself wishing we could fuck again.

"Yeah, definitely." I breathed as I pulled away.

"Bye Puck, it was nice, ah meeting you."

"Heh, yeah, you too. Bye." I turned and heard him get in the car and leave as I walked to the building, a goofy smile on my lips.

"Well hello there Noah," I heard Isa's voice say.

I looked up to see my aunt standing near the door, a hand on her hip and a smug smile on her face.

"Uh, hey?"

We were silent as we made our way into her apartment and the silence continued for a while as we just sat in her living room. She got up and disappeared into the kitchen, reemerging with a beer in each hand. "Here," she said while handing me a beer. "Just so you know, I figured you out before now; if that helps you to speak up."

"What is it that you think I should talk about?" I know it was a dumb question but I just wasn't quite ready to deal.

"Well, we could start with your extremely long "walk"," she actually made finger quotes when she said walk. "Then we could talk about the cute guy I saw you kissing goodnight."

There really was no denying it to her now, so I didn't. "Shit Isa, why are you so damn smart?" She just smiled at me. "Well, I've been having… feelings for dudes lately. For awhile I ignored them, but now I just can't anymore. That's why I came out here, so I could try to figure it out. When I saw the gay bars today, I thought maybe I could go check them out and…I don't know…"

"Noah, it's ok to be gay you know."

"I'm not gay!"

"Ok, sorry then, let me rephrase that. It's ok to like guys."

"Yeah?" It never stops amazing me how easily I can open up to Isa. She is the only person I ever would talk to like this.

"Yes Noah, now I have to get all responsible adult on you." I was about to protest and she put a hand up and gave me a look that clearly said, 'I will talk, you will listen.' "Now, I'm not stupid Noah and I'm guessing from the stupid grin you had on your face after leaving, what's his name?"

"Dave."

"Yeah the look on your face after leaving Dave tells me that you two weren't playing scrabble. So I have to ask, were you safe?"

God this was weird, Isa may be more like a sister to me, but she is still my aunt. "Yes, we used a condom aunty."

She reached out and popped me one upside my head. "Ok smart ass, now I'm also guessing that you didn't know him before tonight and you may have met him in or at least around a bar. I know I can't stop you but I need you to promise me that you will be safe and careful. I'm assuming that you will want to visit me more often?"

"Huh?"

She leaned toward me, "Noah, do you really think that this one experience is going to be enough for you? What will happen when you're back in Lima? Are you really gonna be able to keep shoving your feelings aside?"

"Shit, I guess you're right and coming out here more would help me deal. So is it cool if I come out here more often?"

"Yes, but we have to set down some ground rules. If you're gonna go out and pick up tricks-"

I cut her off, "Wait, you know that term?"

"Well yeah Noah, I am queer and I have a gusband (gay husband), not to mention other gay friends."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, as I was saying, if you are gonna pick up tricks while you are here, I ask that you ALWAYS be safe, you get home by 2 or call if something comes up and you help me around here during your stays."

"I can do that."

"Ok, well I'm beat, goodnight!" She got up with a smile on her face and headed toward her room.

"Oh, hey Isa, don't tell my mom k?"

"I won't, that's something for you to do, not me."

"Thanks again, goodnight."

"Night," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.

I sat there for awhile just thinking about all that had happened. My trip had become a success on the first day. I had come up with a way to deal with my…dude issue, had amazing sex and came out to someone who I could trust with my secret. I decided then to call Dave the next day so I could get that ID, and some sex to go with it. Wow, things are really looking up for me. Awesome.

**I sure would appreciate reviews! **


End file.
